


Boku no BTS Academia!

by shadywhitevan



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorder, Eventual Happy Ending, Fiction, I promise its not here to stay, K-pop References, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Mentioned EXO, Muscle Dysmorphia, OT7, Open to Interpretation, Slice of Life, aka obsession with gaining muscle, aka pick your fave ship, bigorexia warning, but everyones best friends, everything will make sense later, he will overcome it I promise and its not too indepth, hopefully, reverse anorexia, they'll all be in here, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywhitevan/pseuds/shadywhitevan
Summary: Meet Bangtan University’s top students:Kim Namjoon: #1 Hero Studies’ studentKim Seokjin: Hero Support Studies’ genius inventorMin Yoongi: #2 Hero Studies’ studentJung Hoseok: Hero Support Studies’ resident sunshinePark Jimin: General Studies’ hopeful heroKim Taehyung: General Studies’ seductive sweetheartAnd Jeon Jungkook: Hero Studies’ monster rookie and #3 Hero Studies StudentJoin what Bangtan University calls the “Bulletproof Boys” in their adventures to find their place in a world full of villains, heros, friends and foes.ORA BTS/My Hero Academia AU that I asked for.(Disclaimer: no actual bnha characters will be in the story bc its set in S.Korea and not Japan ajskjsksjks but its set in the same world sorry sorry)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited to finally debut this work!! I have until chapter 5 written out and depending on the response this gets, ill write more or let it die :))))
> 
> but the whole story is planned out and im so sosososososo excited to write the ending bc its pure genius (let’s hope I do it justice tho).

Prologue 

 

_ “One day in Keikei City, China, a luminescent baby was born with a unique power. Then, as time passed, similar phenomena happened all over the world, and soon the majority of the population had obtained superhuman powers—known as ‘Quirks.’” _

 

These strange ‘Quirks’ -- abilities ranging from willful human combustion and disintegration to abilities like a tendency to produce a slightly greater amount of perspiration -- were now considered a normal part of society. Expected, even.  

 

But, as some of these ‘superhumans’, as they were now called, used their Quirks to save cats from trees, put out orphanage fires, or rescue civilians from train tracks, there were also those that wished to see the world bow down at their feet, using these newfound powers for evil. As the euphoria caused by appearance of Quirks quickly faded into something of fear and apprehension, it was clear that something needed to be done -- to control Quirks, and protect the world from them. 

 

And so, Heros were born. Humans with supernatural ability that use their Quirks for the betterment of humanity. Trained in Hero Specialty courses, where they are taught to use and control their Quirks, they aim to not only reprimand those who use their Quirks for evil, but to protect the population from harm, whether it comes from natural disasters or the evildoers, known as Villians. 

 

And this is where our story takes place: in modern day South Korea, on an island known as Jeju, where our seven protagonists attend one of the country’s most prestigious universities, Bangtan University, whose Hero Department is one of the best in the world.

 

In a world where unrestrained Quirks can demolish entire cities, it’s up to the students of these universities to become the nation’s next best Heros, and become symbols of peace that fight these dastardly villains, bringing tranquility to those that these Heros protect.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 (JIMIN POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One, where we meet Jimin and three others of the Bangtan University's elite group -- Bangtan's boys.

_ It’s hot _ , Jimin thinks.

 

The bright sun warms up Jimin’s cheeks with a bright, youthful blush, the warmth seeping through his thin clothes, until he feels beads of perspiration start to form on his upper lip. 

 

He sighs, and without opening his eyes or lifting up his head from the back of the bench, he reaches his arm out, lazily, towards the university’s lake, still drinking what he knows to be the last rays of sun before fall’s cool breeze begins to set. 

 

He feels the familiar, slight vibration in his arms, his bones. His every cell seems to be pulled to the lake’s shore. He can almost visualize the light dancing off the lake’s gentle ripples behind the orange light of his eyelids. 

 

And as easily as lifting up a pencil, as natural as breathing, a small stream of crystal clear water rises above the lake, rippling, winding, and snaking its way toward Jimin. 

 

Like pulling on a rope, Jimin clenches his outstretched hand into a fist, sending the thin string of water above his head. He holds it there, waiting for the the tail end of the stream to catch up, and collect into a beautiful sphere of clear water, like a serene disco ball, refracting the light above him into a thousand glistening waves across his face. 

 

And when Jimin drops his arms, relaxing once again into the bench, the water loses its form, gently drenching Jimin in its freshness. 

 

It feels like home. 

 

The wind catches Jimin’s loose, white shirt, making the water feel that more refreshing in the humid days of Jeju during this time of the year. 

 

_ Better _ , he sighs in his head. 

 

A few minutes pass by like this, with him enjoying the late summer sun, and listening to the lake’s waves gently lapping at the rocky shore.

 

Footsteps behind him make him grin, the sound of the crunching grass beneath them all too familiar. 

 

However, the sounds suddenly stop. Jimin, eyes still closed, tilts his head, eyes straining to hear any signs of his favorite hyungs and dongsaeng approaching. 

 

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and posed to turn around, he’s just about to open his eyes when a shadow passes in front of his eyes, and something soft but powerful presses against his throat. 

 

His eyes fly open in surprise, his hands automatically begin to claw at the foreign object slightly obstructing his breathing.

 

But, with a whiff of the gray, scratchy clothing of Bangtan University’s uniform around his neck and with a sigh, he realizes he’s just in another one of Jungkook’s “famous Detroit Headlocks.” 

 

He rolls his eyes, and his arms go limp in defeat. 

 

“Really, Kookie? You can’t find anyone else to practice on?” he says, annoyed, yet also resigned and breathless, as Jungkook lets go of him with a slight snicker. 

 

As if on cue, the previously dead-silent spectators laugh, earning them a half-hearted irritated stare from Jimin. 

 

“Ah, Jiminie, were you scared?” Namjoon asks, taking his usual place on the bench on the right of Jimin, knowing full well the answer to his question, and not just because of his mind-reading Quirk. 

 

“N-no,” Jimin still tries, arms crossed while trying to steady his breathing. 

 

“Aw, let’s not poke fun at our Jiminie. I think we scared him too much,” Yoongi mockingly coos, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s shoulders behind him, his gummy smile wide and bright, his eyes in crescent moons.

 

The contact between Yoongi’s bare arm and Jimin’s exposed neck make a hissing sound, like the sound of water hitting a pan over a fire. Tiny wisps of smoke trail between them, until they eventually disperse into the air. 

 

If they noticed, neither of them decided to acknowledge it. 

 

Jimin decides to ignore his comments -- and the arm around him -- instead directing his indignation at all three of them, “Hey! You guys are setting a bad example for the rest of the hero class! Heros shouldn’t behave so childishly,” he sulks, pushing his bottom lip out in a way that he knows that no one can resist.   

 

“Aw, but Jimin-sii, we were just having a little fun~” Jungkook teases, high fiving Yoongi a tad too enthusiastically, leaving the latter slightly wincing.  

 

“Just you wait! Next year I’ll be in the hero class with you all, and I’ll be the one pulling pranks on you all,” Jimin says, already dreaming of the year to come. 

 

He was getting antsy, the glory of being in the hero class so close within his grasp, yet so far. It was a desire so strong, he could feel the tingles of anticipation underneath his skin whenever he thought about it. 

 

_ Next year can't come fast enough, _ Jimin starts to think. 

 

He stops himself. The image of a very handsome hyung flickered in his mind. 

Jimin immediately regrets the thought. 

 

“Okay, Jimin, I’m sorry,” Namjoon says, “We won’t do it again.” He always did have a soft spot for the younger, though, that could be said of everyone in their little group. 

 

Jimin shakes himself out of his thoughts and gives him look, not believing a word he said. But then again, Jimin always did have a spot spot for Namjoon hyung too…

 

“Where’s Taehyung?” Yoongi asks with a pointed cough, smoothing his mint green hair down, looking at Jimin expectantly. 

 

“Taehyung stayed behind for a while to talk to our professor. He told me it’ll be a while, so to not wait up for him.” 

 

Namjoon hums, taking a minute to confirm. With just a couple seconds of silence, his eyes flitted about at the speed of light, focusing on nothing yet everything at the same time, until he appeared to find what he was looking for, eyes glazed and far off. His face brightened suddenly, smiling and nodding slightly to agree with Jimin’s statement. 

 

Jimin, meanwhile, looked up to Namjoon from his place on the bench. Like a captain at the helm of his ship, or a CEO sitting at his desk atop of his own building, Namjoon clearly had the looks, capabilities, and  _ aura _ of a leader -- of a hero. The way he so effortlessly flexed his Quirk like a muscle, to confirm Taehyung’s location and well-being was truly hero material. 

 

His useful telepathic Quirk didn’t hurt either. 

 

Namjoon rises to stand, and Jimin follows. “We should go pick up Jin-hyung and Hoseok. Hero Support Studies classes end for the day in about ten minutes,” he states matter-of-factly.

 

The rest nod in agreement. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to input a modification request for my Hero Costume with Jin-hyung,” Jungkook says, giving Jimin a sly glance, “I wanted to add some weight to the material to make my ‘Miami Body Slam’ more effective.” 

 

Jimin chokes, first giving Jungkook an incredulous turned fearful stare, then resorting to pleading with his hyungs. 

 

“Please hyungs, you have to help me put a stop to his reign of terror.” 

 

Yoongi and Namjoon chuckle, Jungkook shaking with laughter as he claps his hand on Jimin’s back. The older slightly stumbles under the youngest’s sheer strength, knees threatening to buckle. 

 

“Sorry hyung, but I have to train  _ somehow _ to become the #1 student,” he whines, not a trace of shame in his voice. 

 

Jimin’s about to protest when Yoongi counters, “And beat Joon? Not a chance, at least, not while we’re around.” 

 

The older smiles fondly at the youngest, ruffling his hair as they walk together side by side with Jimin and Namjoon trailing behind them. 

 

Jimin smiled to himself as they walked along the shore of the lake and towards the Hero Support Studies Main Building across campus. 

 

_ With Heros like these, I’m sure the world is in good hands,  _ he thought, the warmth of the sun matching the temperature within his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Little did Jimin know, in a few months time, the world would be in dire need of them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say....ily all <3
> 
> (the story will kinda be slow-building in the beginning or maybe im just a bad writer kfalkjdlkasja)


	3. Chapter 2 (HOSEOK POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from Hoseok's point of view, we get to know the rest of Bangtan University's greatest, and a new face.

“Oi Hoseok, hand me that sheet of vibranium next to next to, yeah?” 

 

“This stuff won’t like, give me cancer, right?” Hoseok says, tentatively poking at the thin, silver material before picking it up between his index finger and thumb. 

 

It was so light, the weight barely registered in his hand, but he knew that if he dropped it right now, the metal would cut through his toes clean off, probably denting the floor too. 

 

Jin waited for his dongsaeng to walk across his -- ehem, the university’s -- workshop, littered with everything from robotic arms to bench saws to hydraulic presses. Not even sparing a second to look at the younger, Jin snatches the thin metal from his outstretched hand and begins to immediately weld it to what looks like a shield. 

 

“You mean the radiation? No, it won’t,” Jin says, eyes encased in his welding helmet, his hands carefully and precisely working with the purple flames. 

 

Hoseok sighs in relief, leaning his whole body on top of a workbench adjacent to Jin’s as he watches him work, far enough to not catch on fire, but close enough to hear Jin mumble a ‘probably.’

 

At that moment, Hoseok wishes he had an anti-radiation Quirk.

 

“Hey! That’s not-”

 

“Knock, knock,” a low, gravelly voice drawls out from the doorway. 

 

Hoseok pushes himself off the bench and looks towards the voice to see a yawning Yoongi and the rest of their group behind him.  Namjoon towers over the small man and peers at Jin from the door before all four walk into the room. 

 

“Hello~,” Jin says in greeting, finishing the welding job on the shield before pulling up his helmet and swinging around on his chair to face the rest of them. His white lab coat swishes around him, exposing his white collared shirt that fits him perfectly and shows off his broad shoulders. 

 

Jin stretches his arms out in front of him, and Hoseok takes notice of the bags under his eyes, now visible after taking off the helmet. 

 

_ I wonder how long he was here for until I came _ , Hoseok wonders worriedly. He makes a mental note to check up on his hyung every now and then to make sure he’s getting enough sleep.  _ Fifth year must be taking a toll on him.  _

 

If he’s tired, he hardly shows it. Jin is very handsome, to the point when he still looks better than all of them in the room even when he’s probably pulled a few all-nighters. His constant flow of dad jokes and his infectious laughter could brighten anyone’s day, so much that at one point, when Hoseok was just a First year and Jin was a Third year, he thought Jin-hyung’s Quirk was something like Miss Joke’s, a famous Japanese superhero he read a newspaper article on for his Hero History Studies.

 

It wasn’t until Hoseok brought it up to Jin a few months later that he unfortunately learned the truth, one he would like to forget. 

 

Hoseok shivers, the movement shaking him from his thoughts and memories. He turns his attention to Namjoon, who’s staring intently at Jin, his dark eyebrows angled deeply downwards in what seemed like worry. 

 

_ He must’ve noticed Jin-hyung’s state too… _

 

“Hey, Jin-hyung, Hoseokie-hyung,” Jimin greets them, “what are you are you working on today, hyung?”

 

“Ah, nothing really,” Jin brushes him off. “Just a prototype shield for an American hero...I think his name is Mister America?” Jin yawns. 

 

“What?!” Jungkook exclaims, his doe eyes widening. He leans closer to the shield, eyes searching it rapidly, scanning in a way that only a superhero superfan could. 

 

He’s about to ask Jin a million questions when Jin says, “So, we all ready to head out?” He strips the lab coat from his body, having a bit of trouble to get it off his shoulders, and shoves it into a cabinet next to his workbench.

 

Hoseok looks to Namjoon, waiting for him to answer his question, but his eyes seem glued to Jin, and doesn’t respond. 

 

Hoseok clears his throat, and Jimin answers instead, “Yep. All ready to go.” 

 

This snaps Jungkook out of his fanboy state and his head snaps back from looking at the shield to look at Jin instead. “Oh, wait! I wanted you to make some adjustments to my suit before we head out, Jin-hyung.” 

 

“Ah, Jungkook, you know I’m not authorized to make suit adjustments without Mr. Gang’s permission, especially without a suit modification form,” Jin scolds. 

 

“Please, hyung? It’s really simple I promise. Those forms take forever to fill out,” Jungkook pleads, his eyes widening even more, his bottom lip sticking out, making him look even younger than he is. 

 

Jin smiles. Hoseok rolls his eyes. Everyone knew Jin had a soft spot for Jungkook, despite their age difference. It seemed that Jin knew Jungkook from a young age, considering how close they were. And that meant, whatever Jungkook wanted, he got. Though, that happened to be true even with the rest of their group of seven. 

 

And Jungkook knew it too. He smiles and giggles at Jin, who had nodded in resigned acceptance to Jungkook’s request. It would probably be Jin or Jimin who would fill out the youngest’s form sooner or later, with Jin making the adjustments without them either way. Jin may have been #1 in the Hero Support Studies department and a model student, but for Jungkook, he would do anything. 

 

After telling Jin what he wanted to be done, Jungkook and the rest head out to eat at their favorite place: BigHit Burger Joint. 

 

It was Namjoon who had introduced the gang to the place, at the beginning of the school year. He said his first time eating there had been when he was about 14. The director of Bangtan University, Mr. Bang, had brought him there to try and convince Namjoon to join his school. 

 

Namjoon, ever the studious kid, decided a long time ago to use his innate gift of genius intellect to become a doctor. He didn’t think this gift of telepathy would amount to anything hero-wise. 

 

But when Director Bang walked out of that place, he walked out with his future #1 Hero Studies student. 

 

Later on, Namjoon would eventually bring his close friend, Yoongi, to the place when they both got their acceptance letters. The two would eventually, in their own ways, bring each member of their group to the joint, until they all became friends, and made the BigHit Burger Joint their usual group hangout. 

 

Hoseok smiles at the fond memories while walking alongside Yoongi and Jin to the restaurant. 

 

“And Taehyung?” Jin asks, busy looking at his phone at the joint’s menu to figure out what he was going to order. 

 

“He stayed behind to talk with the professor. I’ll text him to meet up with us,” Jimin answers, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

 

They reach their destination and sit at their usual table, a corner booth inside with surprisingly enough room for all seven of them. Yoongi and Jin order a coffee, Jungkook orders two milkshakes, and the rest order some variation of a soft drink. 

 

As they wait for their beverages, they talk about their schoolwork. 

 

“How is it that I’m number three in the entire Hero Studies Department, but English is kicking my butt?” Jungkook despairingly asks, his hands cradling his pouting face.

 

“Not just English, math too,” Jimin snickers. 

 

“Not helping,” Jungkook huffs. He sighs, his breath making his light brown bangs shoot up. 

 

“I can help,” Namjoon offers. “English was one of my best subjects.” 

 

“Every subject is his best subject,” Hoseok groans.

 

Namjoon ignores him and continues, “I can teach you during Hero History Studies, if you want.” 

 

Jungkook's head shoots up from his hands, eyes shining with disbelief, “I can skip History Studies?” he asks excitedly.

 

“When you’re part of the Top 3, you can basically do anything. I have a feeling you already know more about Heroes in History than Ms. Adora can teach you anyway,” Namjoon chuckles, before his expression suddenly turns dark, “I mean, you should only use your privileges for educational purposes, I’ll have you know.” 

 

His deadpan expression has everyone booming with laughter at the table, leaving a confused Namjoon to wonder what was so funny. 

 

Once the laughter dies down, the occasional giggles subsiding, Namjoon asks Jimin about his transfer to Hero Studies. 

 

“Oh, I got clearance for the transfer from the department’s head counselor, as long as I finish my General Studies courses for this year. I should be able to join you guys next year,” he says, looking at the Heroes at the table: Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jungkook. 

 

Everyone at the table smiles, proud of Jimin for accomplishing his dream of becoming a Hero. 

 

“Does that mean Taehyung agreed to joining you, then?” Hoseok asks, eyebrows rising in surprise. He didn’t know Taehyung had finally decided to pursue a career as a Hero. To be honest, he thought he younger would have decided to stay in General Studies. 

 

“Hey, hey! Well if it isn’t Bangtan’s Boys!” a voice booms behind Hoseok, causing the General Studies student’s heart to leap into his throat and accidently crawl into Yoongi’s lap. 

 

Hoseok knew that voice. It was a voice that sent beads of sweat down his spine, that caused the warm, light atmosphere to suddenly send chills through everyone. 

 

_ Though, that was probably do to his Quirk and not his aura, _ Hoseok thought.  

 

  
He slowly turned his head away from a grumbling Yoongi to face the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bookmark and kudos guys!


	4. Chapter 3 (NAMJOON POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of the seven boys faces their own demons, but together, they're stronger. 
> 
> They'll need that strength when they cross paths with a new enemy.

The six boys’ heads all simultaneously turn to look at SM’s one-and-only #1 student, Kim Jun-myeon. 

 

It’s silent while the students of the two rival schools assess each other. 

 

Namjoon looks around nervously. There’s a couple of boys -- maybe first years -- playing on the old arcade game in the corner. There’s an elderly couple sitting at the counter -- probably on a date -- near the entrance of the restaurant. 

 

Other than them, there’s no one else around. And no one within earshot. 

 

Namjoon sighs in relief. 

 

**_There’s no one around_ ** , he communicates to the rest of the group, before he closes the communication between them to avoid reading their minds. 

 

He’s kind of grateful Taehyung isn't here -- that way, he can communicate to all five others in the group, the maximum number of people he can use his Quirk on.

 

Namjoon once again kicks himself for not strengthening his Quirk enough. There were a ton of Heroes with Quirks similar to his, but it seemed like Namjoon’s was the most limited. Only five people, including himself, were able to communicate telepathically with him at once, for a short period of time, given he knew their whereabouts well enough to search for them in his mindscape. 

 

The whole group sighs in relief, and they all slump against the booth. 

 

Hoseok stands up first. 

 

“Suho-hyung! How are you~” he chirps, bringing the older into a hug. 

 

Junmyeon’s cold stare immediately melted into one of joy, his stark black eyebrows that usually made even the most strong-willed Heroes hesitate, lift from their furrow and give an aura of friendliness and kindness. 

 

“Good! What about you all? What are you guys doing here?” he replies with a bright smile, resting his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

 

“We’re doing good,” Namjoon answers, still a bit breathless from holding his breath from the initial contact with his rival school’s top student. 

 

“Aw, relax Namjoon. There’s no one here with me today, I promise,” Junmyeon says, gesturing behind him to show that his usual entourage of his fanatic classmates was absent. “Now we can talk in peace, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Namjoon says with a handsome, dimpled smile, scooting over to make room for his friend.  

 

“So, you guys come here often?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jimin says, “we hang out here all the time.” 

 

“Really?” Junmyeon asks. His previously cheerful demeanor vanishes, replaced with eyes that move around the room, anxiously. Distractedly. 

 

His flawlessly pale skin is contorted into a face of concern. Namjoon notices he’s folded his hands, a tell-tale sign he’s nervous. 

 

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

 

Junmyeon flinches, shaken out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh, no, not really...it’s just, a lot of the students from SM come here a lot, with the rest of my boys…” 

 

Namjoon felt the himself and the others tense up. They didn’t really even need to look at Suho’s pointed and pained expression to understand what he meant. 

 

Suho, Xiumin, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, D.O., and Chen -- the faces of SM University. 

 

_ Great guys _ , Namjoon thought. They were all very friendly, Suho being close friends with Namjoon, Baekhyun with Taehyung, etc. 

 

But it wasn’t them that was the problem. 

 

It was their classmates. 

 

\--

 

The two schools started out amicably enough; after all, they both had the same goal in the end: to produce Heroes to protect the citizens of South Korea. 

 

SM had been a powerhouse school. From the talented and down-to-earth Hero Amber to the handsome and professional Hero Choi Siwon, the school had been the alma mater of many of South Korea’s most famous Heroes. There hardly was a Hero Studies student that went to SM that didn’t end up a Top 200 Hero. It was arguably the nation’s favorite university. 

 

That fact was even more evident with the school’s own nationwide-broadcasted freshman sports festival. Thousands poured into the one and only Seoul Olympic Stadium every spring to watch the tumultuous and dangerous battles between the top freshman at SMU, each cheering and holding up colorful slogans for their favorite student. Nationwide bets, endless lines for merchandise, dozens of news channels covering it...it wasn’t far off to say many enjoyed the school and it’s students. 

 

That is, until Bangtan University began to make a name for itself, a few years back…

 

\--

  
  


“Oh…” was all Namjoon could muster after a moment’s silence. 

 

“Yeah..” Junmyeon replies, looking at his folded hands in front of him. 

 

No one says anything, but Namjoon doesn’t need his telepathic Quirk to tell that everyone’s on edge, that everyone’s thinking the same thing. 

 

“I can tell everyone to stay away from here,” Junmyeon says softly. “I’ll tell them -- oh I don’t know -- that the food here’s gross? Or maybe suggest a new spot for us?” His dark, chocolate brown eyes peer into Namjoon’s sleek almond shaped ones, full of worry and regret. Why was he even feeling guilty in the first place? 

 

It’s not like it was his fault that his classmates took every chance to ruin Bangtan University’s -- or more often, the Bangtan’s Boys’-- reputation, whether that be in the form of dark alley fistfights or insults scrawled on dingy pieces of paper somehow making their way into the boys’ backpacks. 

 

Namjoon stands his ground. 

 

“No, no I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Thank you for the offer, though,” he says, his smile meaning to look friendly and unbothered, but still looks bitter. 

 

_ If Suho-hyung’s classmates want to come and try to mess with us on our turf,  _ Namjoon thinks determinedly,  _ let them try.  _

 

_ We won’t go down without a fight. _

 

The #1 student of SMU looks at him and the rest of the boys sadly, but understandingly. “Okay. Just stay safe you guys, alright?” 

 

To that, the boys nod, and the rest of the conversation goes on smoothly. They talk about school, family, friends, all over the lunch they have together. 

 

Namjoon enjoys this.  _ This _ , the overwhelming familiarity of Junmyeon’s presence, the comfortability of talking together in one of his favorite places, with some of his favorite people.  It doesn’t hurt that Junmyeon and Namjoon have a special connection. 

 

It’s never easy being the #1 student in school, let alone in Hero Studies. 

 

\--

 

Many may think of Namjoon as a genius. At the very mention of it, he shys away, batting a hand to wave off even the thought. 

 

Because Namjoon knows, he knows that they will never know the countless hours he spent in the dead of night and quiet hours of the morning, reading and re-reading his textbooks because he didn’t understand it the first time in class. 

 

They’ll never know the hours he spends afterschool practicing his Quirk on his sister, having secret conversations while they both do their homework, while his friends (so many he can count them on one hand) were out at gaming cafes or playing basketball. 

  
  


They’ll never know how much shit he’d put up with since being #1 in his department, from being called “Four Eyes,” to be being pushed into the lockers on his way in class, to even being pulled from class just be shoved into the empty gymnasium to deal with some of his classmates who had more than a simple inferiority complex. 

 

Things got better after he met Hoseok. Namjoon had known Yoongi since they were kids, but Yoongi was older than him, in a different grade, and it wasn’t like he was going to be by Namjoon’s side 24/7. So, Namjoon was left to fend for himself.

 

But after a chance pairing for a co-department class assignment, the popular, bubbly Jung Hoseok of the General Studies department had taken a liking to Namjoon, and Namjoon to him. 

 

Hoseok then introduced him to Seokjin, the #1 student in his department, and they hit it off immediately. Talk about gadgets and quantum theory and dad jokes filled their conversations from dusk to dawn, and Namjoon thought he couldn’t be happier. 

 

That is, until Seokjin introduced him to Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung. 

 

And the rest is, well, history. 

 

So, yeah, things certainly got better with them around. With them, Namjoon always had someone to fall back on when things got rough. 

 

But, there are some things that only a top student in Hero Studies could understand. He supposes that’s why he gets along well with Yoongi-hyung and Suho-hyung. Jungkook, well, although a top student, was very well-liked by his peers. Who wouldn’t love his cute, doe eyes and his happy-go-lucky personality? 

 

Suho, on the other hand, understood what is was like, to be feared and hated by his classmates spurred on by jealousy. They had many talks about it, and many chances _ to _ talk about it at the many award ceremonies that often both got frequently invited to. 

 

They’d sneak into one of the empty rooms used for the staff, and Suho would ask about the numerous bruises on Namjoon’s back and arms, only visible when he changed into his Hero suit. Or he’d ask about the deep, dark purple bags underneath Namjoon’s eyes, covered up with too-light heavy and cakey makeup. 

 

It took a while to open up to his hyung, but when he did, he found a lifelong friend. 

 

He only wished that his fellow classmates at SM University could see that too. 

 

\--

 

Long after the group of eight had finished their food, (Jin) laughing over whatever new joke Suho came up with, and just enjoying each other’s time in general, it was dark outside, and it was time to go. 

 

Junmyeon bids farewell to the group, paying for the group’s food in a gesture that made all six of them blush in gratitude. He had always been a good hyung to them. 

 

And so the group leaves as well, taking the same route they took to get to the joint, back home.

 

Jimin stretches his arms out in front of him. “Ah, the food there was amazing, as usual.” He yawns. “I think I’m ready to take a nap.” 

 

“Not to mention, it was free,” Jungkook chimes in beside him. 

 

“Yeah,” agrees Namjoon, smiling at his feet, “Suho-hyung is a great person.” 

 

“And a great hero, too! Man, I bet he’s going to beat even G-Dragon for the number one spot on the Hero rankings once he graduates,” Jungkook beams, his inner fanboy evident by the twinkle in his eyes, and his toothy, bunny-like smile. 

 

“Yeah? Well, I want to see you give Suho-hyung a run for his money once you graduate,” Yoongi says, voice full of determination and pride for his dongsaeng, dropping his arm around his shoulder.  

 

And like a father looking at his son, Namjoon adds, “Yeah me too. I think you’ll surpass even Suho-hyung one day too, just you wait.” 

 

It looks like Jungkook’s blushing, his eyes downcast and a smile playing on his thin lips. “Than-” 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

Namjoon, at the front of their group, stops dead in his tracks. 

 

He looks to his right, where a scruffy looking young man -- a man who looks way too young to be at the mercy of poverty in the middle of Jeju’s streets -- is looking their way, with a cigarette in his now lowering hand. 

 

“Pardon?” Namjoon speaks up, sensing the fear of the boys behind him. 

 

“I  _ said _ ,” the man growls, his holey beanie, unkempt hair and beard, and patched up outfit looking more menacing in the dark, with only the traffic lights to illuminate this moonless night, “what did you say about SMU’s #1 student Hero Suho?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous for this chapter,,,,,,,*Breathes heavily*


	5. Chapter 4 (JIN POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan Boys' first fight against an enemy! Will they win?

Jin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The chill in the air suddenly feels so much colder, so cold it turns his blood into ice, and he’s rooted to his place on the ground, unable to move. 

 

But he’s not the only one, he manages to notice. No one’s moving, not even Namjoon, who had the guts to even respond, even though they all knew what the man said. 

 

They just didn’t want to believe it. 

 

Jin can just barely see his breath in the cool, dark night. 

 

_ Can we just go one day without being harrassed by SMU’s superfans?  _ Jin thinks bitterly. It’s bad enough they have to deal with the university’s students constantly trying to uphold their reputation as the nation’s best Hero school and starting fights with Bangtan University’s kids. 

 

_ And it’s not like I can help during those fights.  _

 

The familiar pang in his chest accompanies the usual and constant feeling of guilt whenever he remembers. 

 

_ Useless. Dead weight. Abnormal.  _

 

In this world, being without a Quirk is just an invitation for bullying, for being casted out from society. What once was normal was now unusual, hated, even. 

 

And Jin was. 

 

_ Was _ , he reminds himself. Not anymore. He finally made a name for himself at one of the world’s most prestigious universities, he finally made some friends that didn't care about his Quirk, or, lack of one, to be exact. 

 

He doesn’t have to go through was he did in elementary and middle school. Never again. 

 

He has to remind himself of that, every time he wakes up from a nightmare, when he’s drenched in sweat, remembering the horrid,  _ horrid  _  things that happened in the dream. From being pelted by dodgeballs in P.E., to coming across a hate group for him specifically on Facebook, Jin re-lived that nightmare at least once a week. 

 

But the dreams weren’t all that bad, he tells himself in these dark, early morning hours, it was the fact that he actually _lived_ through them.

 

But never again. Never again will he put up with that kind of nonsense. He’s a genius inventor now, with more patents than people have fingers and toes. His handsome face now graces the cover of the nation’s most read technology magazine. He’s set to graduate and work underneath South Korea’s president for crying out loud! 

 

But most importantly, he found the Bangtan Boys -- his university’s elite squad of each department, all together in one group, a group he was proud to be a part of. 

 

He wishes the kids in his middle school that hid his stuff in the bushes everyday as some kind of sick joke could see him now, surrounded by everything they’ve could have wanted. 

 

But still, even those thoughts can’t help the heavy feeling of helplessness, of guilt, when he starts to see the defensive circle of the Bangtan Boys around him, strategically formed to protect the only member of their group without a Quirk to defend himself. 

 

He sees it now, Yoongi and Jungkook slowly forming the circle around him, but never taking their eyes off the homeless man in front of them.

 

And Jin could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolds before him. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I think there’s been a misunderstanding here,” Namjoon says, his voice breathy and gentle, like talking to a wild animal before it strikes, “We didn’t mean to-”

 

“I know who you all are,” snaps the man, his cracked lips unfurling to show a yellow-toothed snarl, “You’re those kids from Bangtan University, aren’t cha’?” 

 

He doesn’t give them time to respond. 

 

He steps forward, forcing Namjoon to take a step back. The circle around Jin tightens around him. It’s almost like he can hear everyone take one, simultaneous, sharp breath. 

 

Jin barely registers Yoongi’s fingers in front of  him, twitching,  _ itching _ to do something. 

 

“Talkin’ so high and mighty ‘bout yourselves. You all ain’t even half the Hero Suho is, all put together!” the man laughs manically and dripping with sickly pride, taking more steps forward, until Namjoon’s just a few centimeters away from stepping on Jin’s toes. 

 

Jin gulps audibly. He doesn’t want to hurt the man -- he’s sure the others don’t either -- but they just can’t stand there and simply take what’s about to come. 

 

“Bang. Tan.  _ Scum, _ ” the man utters, his right arm swelling and swelling before Jin’s widening eyes, until his arm’s about the size of a whole Jimin. 

 

_ Engorgement Quirk _ , Jin thinks, calm and panicked all at once. He curls his hands into fists...useless fists, because it’s not like he can fight a superhuman with a Quirk this powerful without a Quirk of his own. 

 

He can practically taste the fear, the guilt, in his mouth, as it washes over him like a bucket of cold water. But his mouth is completely dry.

 

Just then, he feels a gentle pressure building up inside his skull. 

 

 ** _Yoongi!_** Namjoon’s command communicates telepathically to all of them.

 

In a split second after giving his command, Yoongi ignites, both of his arms engulfed in red hot flames. 

 

The bright orange and red flames dancing around Yoongi’s body illuminate the dark sky, bouncing off each and one of their faces. 

 

But the light bouncing off Yoongi gives off a menacing, terrifying aura. His eyes glow a bright orange, his nose scrunching in a scowl as he slowly and heavily steps in front of Namjoon. 

 

Jin has known Yoongi for a while now: number 2 student, amazing combat skills, Quirk (and temper) as hot as the fires of hell but personality as cool as a cucumber, a softie once it comes to his friends. 

 

But even Jin can’t help it when his heart skips a beat, and takes a few steps back. 

 

The familiar and somewhat soothing pressure in Jin’s skull returns.  **_I’m going to try and talk to him. Try not to hurt him. DEFEND!_ ** Namjoon orders, and the group arranges themselves once again, Yoongi and Namjoon at the front, Jungkook behind them, and Jimin with Jin in the back. Hoseok’s scrambling from behind Jungkook, trying to get to the front. It looks like he’s trying to get Namjoon’s attention.

 

And that’s when it hits Jin, literally. The man’s swollen arm, bursting out of his sleeve and leaving it in shreds, sweeps the floor in front of him. 

 

Jimin wraps his arms around Jin’s shoulders, yanking the both of them to the ground out of reach of the man’s arm. 

 

Jin still feels Jimin’s arms around him when they’re on the floor, even though Jin’s eyes are screwed shut in pain, his vision clouded with white stars. 

 

He hears a high pitched yelp, which he assumed came from Yoongi burning the crap out of the man’s arm. The smell of burnt skin comes a few seconds after. 

 

Jin groans, lifting himself up with his right arm, as his left seems like it’s out of commission for a while. He mentally checks the rest of his body for injuries.  _ No blood anywhere from what I can tell, and just a sore ankle, but not sprained or broken.  _

 

He hears Jimin groan too, but within a couple seconds, he’s already running towards the source of the screaming, leaving Jin still on the ground but out of harm’s way. 

 

_ Dammit _ . Jin chastises himself, telling himself to get up and try to  _ do _ something, but the screaming pain in his left shoulder begs to differ. He bites his lip and makes himself stand up, blood rushing to his head as he stands a bit too quickly. 

 

He looks up from the ground just in time to see Namjoon fall to the ground, unable to get out of the way of the man’s second attack. Jin sees Hoseok, just out of arm’s reach, his face scrunched up in concentration and looking at their attacker. 

 

Hoseok’s holding his leaning all of his weight to one side, his left foot gingerly touching the ground. 

 

_ He must’ve been hurt. _

 

And as soon as that thought crosses Jin’s mind, an idea comes to him right after. 

 

Like an angel choir coming down from the heavens, the idea comes to him in a moment of silence in his head despite the roaring of the fight, the shaking of the ground. 

 

Jin wasn’t completely helpless, no. He looked towards Jungkook, who was busy trying to dodge a third, half-hearted attack from the man, whose arm was tinged with black from Yoongi’s Quirk.

 

_ Jungkook. He’s a way I can help,  _ Jin thinks decidingly. 

 

Jin fumbles within his backpack pockets.  _ It has to be in here somewhere, _ he thinks, ignoring all possibilities that he left what he was looking for in the lab,  _ it has to be in here.  _ His shaking hands, despite the pain, are just waiting to envelope the sleek, black remote he’s looking for.

 

But before he has much time to look, a booming voice resonates throughout the empty, dark street, sending the sound waves rippling through Seokjin’s body. 

 

All of a sudden, a warm, tingling sensation builds up in Jin’s chest, his body warming up like he’s sitting by a cozy fireplace with a blanket and a cup of coffee on a cold, winter day. 

 

With breakneck speed, his head instinctually turns to the source of the deep rumble. In its place, he sees a tall, young man, his blonde, ruffled hair swirling around his and the light from Yoongi’s body radiating a fiercely glowing light that illuminates the man’s perfect profile. 

 

A frown contorts the beautiful man’s face, his mouth slightly agape from shouting. He’s heaving, and if Jin looks closer, he could see his hands are shaking. 

 

But Jin doesn’t. Instead, he breathes a sigh of relief, the warm feeling not at all due to Yoongi’s flames, but due to the handsome man standing a few feet away from him. 

 

_ Taehyung.  _

  
  



	6. Chapter 5 (TAEHYUNG POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung briefly overcomes his demons to save his beloved hyungs and maknae.

It was like there was a weight in the pit of his stomach. 

 

It made him queasy, it made him sick. It was like a gloomy mist surrounding him, constricting him wherever he went. It slithered its way around his neck, it stuck to his skin like a god awful stench he couldn’t get rid of. 

 

The chains of his Quirk weighed too heavily on him, a burden too heavy to carry on his own, a curse too dark to tell Jimin… or any of Bangtan, to be honest.

 

And that’s how he found himself leaving his professor’s classroom right after the sun had set. He looks solemnly at the dark sky, not a star or the moon in sight. 

 

He sighs, zipping his sweater up and over his mouth and nose, the air so cold he could see his breath. The chill still seeps in through his thick, woolen uniform, and he decides to head to the Burger Joint as fast as he can. He would rather have a little more time to mull over what his professor said alone, but he figures a brisk walk will warm him up enough. 

 

As he walks the dark but familiar path to the restaurant, his footsteps finding their way over every crack in the sidewalk and street bump by themselves, his mind is left to wander… 

 

\--

 

“ _ Dasi. _ Again.” 

 

Taehyung huffs involuntarily, until he feels his whole body become rigid. 

 

His cheeks burn with the realization of his disrespectful action towards his professor. 

 

Thankfully, Professor Kwon doesn’t seem to notice, his eyes still watching Taehyung’s every move, waiting for something to happen like a wide-eyed, still cat waiting to catch his prey. 

 

Taehyung wipes his forehead, his sleeve coming down wet from the beads of perspiration forming all over hiss body. He once again places a foot back, steadying himself, and lowers his center of gravity by slightly bending his knees. With a deep breath, he screws his eyes shut. 

 

He feels the air around his turn into liquid. Thick, tangible, and hard to move through. It feels like sand passes through his nostrils, into his lungs, though it’s not burning. 

 

His body wants to give in, to slow down, and enjoy the sudden weightlessness his body feels within.

 

_ Professor Kwon’s Quirk _ , Taehyung thinks a bit groggily, like he’s in a dream. 

Somehow, albeit a bit slowly, his mind conjures up an image of his professor...no, not his professor, not Professor Kwon Do-Hyeong of the Hero Studies Department. 

 

Slow Rabbit. Number 15 Hero in South Korea. Quirk: Time Manipulation. 

 

The image of him, complete in a sleek, jet-black cape and black energy-absorbing Hero costume, flashes in Taehyung’s mind. 

 

Taehyung remembers seeing him on TV, when he was just a teenager. Slow Rabbit, from a then-unknown Hero company, BigHit, was on national television, saving a dozen hostages from a bank robbery by a Villian with an explosion Quirk. 

 

Yes, Taehyung remembers clearly now, how the way Slow Rabbit’s dark cape looked against the flames emanating from the bank’s windows. Of course, the cape was all he  _ could _ see. The rest of him moved too fast for him to actually get a decent look at his face or costume. 

 

He also remembers the riot outside the bank before Slow Rabbit had carried the twenty plus survivors out of the burning bank. 

 

_ Get someone from SM to do it.  _

 

_ No, no! Get G-Dragon from YG here!  _

 

_ What’s a nobody ‘Hero’ like this Bunny guy gonna do?! Get a professional to do it… _

 

Taehyung could pinpoint the exact moment his heart dropped into his stomach. The adults on TV were yelling at this superhero, but why? Wasn’t he here to save those people? Why was that so wrong? 

 

Taehyung didn’t find these answers until much later, because that day, Slow Rabbit not only made a name for himself, but also for the BigHit Hero Company -- a name that stuck in Taehyung’s mind for years to come. 

 

Yes, Slow Rabbit, from Bighit. Number 15 Hero in South Korea. Quirk: Tim---

 

Taehyung eyes shoot open at the speed of light. 

 

His eyes flit towards his abdomen, where a strange, unbearable heat had made its target. 

 

It was only a millisecond, for Taehyung to process what he saw. 

 

In that fraction of a second, Taehyung saw Slow Rabbit’s -- no, now he’s Professor Kwon’s -- fist coming at him through the thick air, straight for him. 

 

Taehyung could never block the punch fully when Professor Kwon was only a few inches from him, especially when the Professor was in his element, using his Quirk to slow the time around him but not be affected by it himself. 

 

It wasn’t thought out. Shoot, Taehyung barely had time to comprehend what was even happening let alone respond to it. 

 

But respond is exactly what he did. 

 

The feeling was as innate as breathing, as his heart beating. 

 

He didn’t flex or relax a muscle. He didn’t close his eyes or concentrate on any one thing. 

 

No. He just...did. 

 

His lips began to move as if they had a mind of its own. 

 

“ **S-STOP!** "

 

His lips moved slowly, but quick enough to finish his command right before Professor Kwon’s fist made contact. 

 

Slowly, the air around them began to move, until the warm feeling and gentle pressure on Taehyung’s chest lifted, and he could breathe. 

 

Professor Kwon’s fist was still in its position, floating in the air between them, almost touching his student’s torso. His face expressionless, eyes avoiding Taehyung’s, he straightens himself up, fixing his tie in the process. 

 

Taehyung collapses on his knees, tears burning in his eyes. 

 

Biting his lip until he can faintly taste his own metallic tasting blood, he rakes his hands through his hair until he’s clutching at his straw-blonde hair for dear life. 

 

The only sounds in the quiet lecture hall are Taehyung’s rapid, sharp intakes of breath as he tries hard not to let the tears fall in front of Slow Rabbit. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, on the ground, biting his lip and trying to control his beating heart that’s just bursting out his chest. 

 

_ I...couldn’t do it. I couldn’t... control my Quirk.  _

 

His thoughts are rapidly coming and going, his mind going a mile a minute. But the idea is just the same: 

 

He’s doomed to inflict his uncontrollable Quirk on anyone and everyone around him. 

 

Professor Kwon stands above him, quiet and observing. 

 

When he hears the sound of the breaths come slower, softer, he places his hand on the younger’s shoulder. 

 

“Do not beat yourself up about it. It is only the third lesson after all.” 

 

After a short pause that Taehyung takes to dry his eyes on his sleeves, he looks up at the teacher who’s been gracious enough to give him after-class lessons to help him control his Quirk that Taehyung so vehemently despises. “I’m not getting any better,” he says despairingly, desperately, searching his professor’s eyes as if to somehow find the answer to all his troubles.

 

“Give it time,” the professor stoically replies, taking his hand of Taehyung’s shoulder. “It is not like you want to go into Hero Studies anyway, right? So do not worry about it.” He turns on his heel, heading for the door. 

 

Taehyung slowly gets back up on his feet, his eyes puffy and his mind groggy. 

 

He bites his lip as his eyes follow the professor’s back.  _ Should I tell him? Tell him why I want to learn how to properly control my Quirk? _

 

But, it’s too late, because the professor is already leaving, leaving an echo of the door’s slam in his wake. 

 

And leaving Taehyung, alone, to delve deeper into the spiral of his own self hatred.

 

\---

 

He’s almost at the Joint when he notices a bright light in the distance. 

 

It’s not from a car’s headlights, he analyzes, because they aren’t getting closer or farther. It’s not from a store or business, as it’s almost 10 pm and most of them are closed. 

 

He walks a little faster, the rhythmic flickering of the light sending a wave of familiarity throughout Taehyung, making his heart pound in his ears. 

 

Before he knows it, he’s running, occasionally stumbling over his own feet in his haste but never falling, never taking his eyes off the unfolding chaos before him. 

 

Yoongi, drenched in sweat from his flames and pure physical exertion, stands still, a stark contrast the the whirling flames around him.

 

The six of Boys always made fun of his glare, saying if looks could kill, Yoongi would’ve been a convicted murderer already. But now, in the street, in the dark summer night, Taehyung wouldn't have been surprised if Yoongi-hyung  _ had _ killed someone. 

 

The bright orange fire in his eyes, the single, dark red blood trail leading from his temple down to his chin, sent shivers down Taehyung’s spine. 

 

Still running towards God-knows-what, Taehyung takes a look at his surroundings, taking in an injured Seokjin and Hoseok, both on the ground and wincing in pain. 

 

The sight sends a pang of guilt in Taehyung’s chest, a lump in his throat.

 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and looks around some more. No sign of Namjoon. Jimin seems to be the only one still in commission, other than Yoongi. 

 

_ H-help...I have to help them _ , is all Taehyung can think of. 

 

It seems like it takes forever to reach them, like hours passed before Taehyung could see Jungkook and Yoongi-hyung’s faces clearly...and their attacker. 

 

It’s a man, maybe his late forties, and his skin was smeared with crusted dirt and mud. His clothes, too dingy to even tell pants apart from a shirt, were tattered and littered with holes. Even from a couple hundred meters away, Taehyung could see this man was a man of the streets. 

 

The sight made Taehyung gasp, the sight inciting something resembling pity deep in Taehyung’s chest. Though, the huge, swollen arm did add something of a shock factor. 

 

The arm was at least three times the size of Taehyung himself, and thicker than a tree trunk. But yet, it was blackened,  _ No doubt due to Yoongi _ , he thinks. 

 

The man readies for another attack. He only has time to register Yoongi taking a step back, only for his knees to buckle underneath his weight, and collapse on the ground with a sound that’s drowned out by the attacker’s infuriated battle cry. 

 

Taehyung still had his eyes on his friend, his beloved hyung, groaning on the ground, when he felt his lips move on their own. 

 

But this time, he didn’t try to fight it. 

 

Instead, he let his instinct take over, his Quirk, so desperate to free itself from the carefully and painstakingly placed chains around it. 

 

And with a single breath, Taehyung allows his voice to project so far until he knows the man can hear him, until his voice is raw and he’s out of breath. 

 

**ENOUGH!**

 

Taehyung’s Quirk: Empathetic Manipulation

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y'all TT>TT I was so busy last Saturday that I forgot about updating, but I thought I'd post ahead of schedule this once because ill be busy again this sat :< uni life be like dat sometimes ;<<
> 
> This is the last scheduled chapter I have, so the update schedule might be a bit w h a c k for a few weeks. I got a special surprise coming tho ;) (its not really special but I thought it was cute uwuwuwuw)
> 
> ty u soososososo much for kudos-ing ilysmsmsmsmsm. My Namkook fic "Hyung" has been getting so much love and im so happy :')))) Check it out if you have time! 
> 
> I love you all :)))


	7. Chapter 6 (YOONGI POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally arrives to the scene of the brawl to a nearly decimated Bangtan Boys...but was he too late?

Black spots begin to cloud Yoongi’s vision. Like tendrils made of lead, the black abyss seems to want to swallow him whole, taking his mind and body into infinite nothingness. 

 

When the light of his flames could no longer keep the darkness as bay, Yoongi feels his knee hit the ground. He groans, pain shooting up his leg-- a stark contrast to the numbness that accompanies adrenaline. 

 

Still, with one part of him begging him to surrender to weariness, another part tells him he can’t give up, not yet. There was too much at stake. 

 

He resigns himself to get up, one more time, to protect five of the most important people in his life.

 

And that’s when the sixth one joins the fray. 

 

“ **ENOUGH,** ” Yoongi hears, surprisingly much to his delight. That voice he knows will strike fear and terror into its target, sends nothing but a wave of relief over Yoongi. He can’t see, his eyes closed from fatigue, but he can feel a weight -- the man’s arm, he realizes a bit late -- lift off the ground.

 

He also hears footsteps coming toward him. Fearing it’s the attacker, he shuts his eyes tight, awaiting the final blow that will, at the very least, knock him unconscious, possibly into a coma. The footsteps halt, and he feels a strange warmth blossom across his cheek. 

 

With the last remaining strength left in his battle-worn body, he opens one eye to peer at the owner of the footsteps. 

 

It’s Taehyung, in all his beautiful glory. The flames and wind billowing behind him, blowing through his gray hair -- made silver by the moon -- make him look like an angel, Yoongi realizes with a smirk (or what he intends his grimace to look like). Taehyung placed his warm hand on Yoongi’s cheek, spreading more than just heat, but also love, regret, sadness, and everything in between. 

 

He looks at him with such sorrow. Yoongi’s heart aches, more than his knee, more than his overexerted muscles, more than his pounding head. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hyung,” Taehyung whispers, eyes glistening. 

 

Something rustles behind him, and Yoongi’s eyes widen. He screams, just screams because he’s too incapacitated to form actual thoughts, let alone words. But as he tries to get Taehyung’s attention to whatever’s behind him, he chokes. 

 

There’s something in his throat, rendering his screams into a pathetic gurgle. As Yoongi feels the metallic-smelling liquid dribbling down his cheek, he sees Taehyung’s alarmed expression, wide and scared eyes peering into Yoongi’s own. But before he can react, something that resembles a growl comes from behind him, and Taehyung jumps to his feet. 

 

The man that has nearly decimated Yoongi’s friend group drags himself up, most of the weight on his right leg, the one Yoongi didn’t roast the hell out of. 

 

Yoongi tries, he really does. He tries to muster up all the anger he feels from seeing his precious Jungkook’s eyes, wide in fear, but fists clenched in determination. The anger he felt when he saw Jimin and Jin crash into the ground with such a force that he’s sure Jimin’s broken  _ something, _ but still ran to support Yoongi. 

Yoongi gathers up his feelings in hope of giving this man one last beating, but the flames that shoot out from his palm are pitiful, more smoke than fire. 

 

In a gasping gargle, a sob is ripped from his chest. 

 

_ He’s about to lose everything. _

 

A single tear rolls down his cheek, as he turns his head slightly to look at Taehyung one last time. The boy is already staring at him, with eyes filled with grief and lip bleeding from being bitten. 

 

“It’s okay, Hyung,” is the last thing Yoongi hears before surrendering to silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YiKeS this chapter is short sorry but it felt appropriate to cut it here. Next update next Saturday (if I remember low-key bc I have a final in the morning ugh)! Thank you sm for reading I really appreciate it it gives me butterflies and makes me blush and I smile when I see comments/kudos and-


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!PLEASE READ UPDATED TAGS!!!!!
> 
> Five of the members of Bangtan visit a friend in the hospital, an unfortunate consequence to the grueling fight they faced against a SMU fanatic.

It’s deathly silent, in every sense of the phrase. 

 

There’s only five of them, around his bed with eyes downcast, accentuating the dark circles that surround them, violent shades of violets and grays, depressions worsening with every hour they fight to keep themselves awake. 

 

It’s not like they’d be able to sleep anyway, even if they wanted to. 

 

They stay like that, some sitting in the bleak, blue, sterile chairs made of comfortable leather, others standing by the doorway…

 

Or like Taehyung, they stand close to his bed, holding his hand and stroking it as if it’s the most precious thing in the world, looking at his delicate eyelids, in hope that in a moment, by some miracle, they’d fly open. 

 

“I should've came sooner.”

 

“It's not your fault, Taehyung.”

 

“I saw him...and I-I left him there,” Taehyung whispers. He might as well have screamed, for that was what his whisper sounded like in the deafening silence of the room.

 

“If you hadn't, we would have all died,” Namjoon says gently, but firmly, eyes stern and it was clear he wouldn't change his statement anytime soon. 

 

Taehyung doesn't respond, only presses his swollen lips into a thin line, trying desperately not to let his tears fall this time.

 

Little does he know that Seokjin and Jungkook are long past that stage, letting their grief overtake them for all to see. But everyone is too preoccupied with their own thoughts and concerns to notice.

 

The door to the hospital room opens, and a man with a bright white coat and a smile to match briskly walks through and immediately extends his hand to Namjoon.

 

“Dr. Kim Heechul, Medical Director here at the Seoul Superhuman Hospital,” he chirps, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of the number one student, “I've heard so much about you! 

 

“Could you tell me, is it true that for your entrance exam, you actually read the instructors’ minds for the answers and passed the exam in a record-breaking 3 minutes? Oh! And was it you that saved those kids in Gangnam from the villian-”

 

“Um, excuse me Heenim -- I mean, Dr. Kim -- but I think we have more pressing matters to discuss, if you please,” Seokjin interrupts, the first one of the group to recover from the whirlwind of happiness known as Dr. Kim “Heenim” Heechul, number 13 superhero.

 

Without missing a beat, the superhero Heenim gracefully turns around and flashes a very familiar gummy smile, one that makes Taehyung flinch and turn back to look at the small, cold hand enclosed in his own.

 

“Of course, my apologies, Kim Seokjin, Head Inventor of the Department of Hero Support.”

 

Jungkook, wide-eyed and star-struck, finally recovered enough to shakily ask, “How...how do you know our names, Heenim-...nim?”

 

Dr. Kim merely smiles, looking over some papers bound together on a clipboard by Yoongi's bed. 

 

“I've been keeping an eye on you guys,” he says mysteriously, but amused. He breaks his concentration only to say, “ _ All  _ of you,” as he meets Taehyung's eyes, the latter immediately turning away once again, missing the confused look Namjoon gives to him. 

 

“Anyway, about our friend Park Jimin here,” Dr. Kim starts, five pairs of eyes immediately pouncing on him. The doctor ever so slightly furrows his eyebrows, looking so outrageously out of place on the usually ecstatic man that Taehyung’s heart drops, and he lets out a quiet sob. 

 

Dr. Kim has enough compassion to look slightly empathetic, before continuing in a low voice, “This has happened before, has it not?”

 

Taehyung can only nod his head. Everyone’s too ashamed, too filled with grief to answer.

 

A long silence ensues, everyone looking at nothing. Dr. Kim clears his throat. “I have given him the proper treatment using my Quirk, but he’ll be out for a few more hours for his body to recover.

 

“His body was close to completely shutting down any day now, the adrenaline rush from your...brawl… only accelerated the inevitable.

 

But...something tells me this is not the first time you heard this, is it?” the doctor asks softly, not really expecting an answer.

 

Seokjin speaks up, his voice raspy but tears long dried up, “Is it the numbers on his chart or the look on our faces that tell you that?” he laughs, trying to lighten the mood but rather leaves an unsettling atmosphere in its wake. 

 

It’s a while before anyone dares to move before Namjoon asks stoically, in a forlorn trance, “Is...is there any way to help him?” 

 

Once again five pairs of eyes, eager, hopeful, grief-stricken eyes are upon the elder, like moths to a light. Dr. Kim’s expression is unreadable as he contemplates the answer. 

 

“It...will not be an easy fix, of course. We will keep him here until his BMI is at a healthy level, but his preoccupation with gaining muscle is primarily an unhealthy pattern of thought. 

 

“I know...his determination to gain strength is an attempt to improve upon his Quirk’s limits, but this way of achieving it, it’s severely unhealthy.” 

 

Dr. Kim takes his time to look around the room, meeting everyone’s eyes one by one, with an expression that puts all of them on edge. “I will send a referral to the Mental Health department, but I will entrust to all of you that he receives the support he needs,” he says, with a quirk of his eyebrow, silently questioning. 

 

The five supers give stiff nods in return, and Dr. Kim believes them. He sees their eyes, changing from sorrowful to determined, some of them clenching their fists, others never taking their eyes off Jimin’s fragile figure, swathed in sterile white sheets. 

 

He can only hope that their determination will be enough. 

 

The doctor steps forward, and envelopes a cold hand in his warm ones, the hand that isn’t being held in a death-grip by Taehyung. He brings the hand up to his lips, and gently presses them against it. 

 

He stays there, his lips against the smooth and soft surface of Jimin’s hands, for a while. Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead, and he breathes heavily. 

 

Everyone (save for two) in Bangtan sit on the edge of their seats. 

 

A few minutes pass, and the pink, rosy color beings to color Jimin’s cheeks. Taehyung, who was watching over him like a hawk, lets out a sigh of relief, letting go of his best friend’s hand to cover his eyes, whispering words of thanks under his shaky breath. 

 

Namjoon rests his head and hands on the doorway, eyes closing before his tears threaten to spill. Jungkook just stares at his Jimin-hyung in front of him, unwilling to believe how close he was to losing him. 

 

At last, Dr. Kim releases Jimin’s hand and wipes the moisture on his forehead. He reaches for his clipboard and begins to inspect the numerous monitors beside the bed when a woman, clad in light blue scrubs and light brown hair tucked in a neat bun, comes bursting through the doorway. 

 

The nurse is out of breath when she gasps out, “Doctor! It’s patient Min Yoongi, he’s awake!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah I forgot last week bc of my final (which was trash btw ;-;) BUT yeah
> 
> TW: an explanation for the ED that was discussed in this chapter: 
> 
> bigorexia IS categorized as an eating disorder, defined as "the exaggerated belief is that one's own body is too small, too skinny, insufficiently muscular, or insufficiently lean, although in most cases, the individual's build is normal or even exceptionally large and muscular already." I included this into this story despite its potentially triggering consequences because as Jimin's Quirk is "manipulating as much water as he can hold," he would desire to gain more muscle, though he is doing so in a way that is harmful to himself. 
> 
> Jimin has mentioned before that he has forgone eating for long periods of time in order to gain muscle and lose weight. I am in no way saying that Jimin is psychologically or physically ill. What I AM saying is that THIS IS NOT HEALTHY! The pressure that society places on everyone to be thin, for males to be muscular is TOXIC, and everyone should realize this. It is a horrible standard to live by, and I encourage everyone to not only be accepting of everyone not matter what shape or size, but also of yourself. The universe, the Lord, whatever you believe in, made you this way. There are people that love you no matter what you look like, and if they dont, sis d r o p them. 
> 
> And that is the message I want to spread through this work. In this work, every member will have his own demons that he will eventually overcome through self acceptance and the compassion shown for him by the rest of the members. Overcoming obstacles no matter how dire the situations seem is the theme of this story, and as someone who suffers from lack of self-love and several mental disorders, it is a theme that is very close to my heart, and it is a theme I believe everyone should learn. 
> 
> I hope that I do not create content that is insensitive or offends readers. Should such a thing be brought to my attention, I will unhesitatingly remove the triggering content.
> 
> On a brighter note, thank you for all the love you all have given this work! I hope to write great content for you all in the future!


	9. Character Profile: KIM NAMJOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTAINED FROM THE OFFICIAL STUDENT RECORDS OF BANGTAN UNIVERSITY

**Character Profile**  

 

 **Name:** Kim Namjoon

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Quirk:** Telepathic Relay

 **Class:** 3-A

 **Department:** Hero Course

 **Hero name:** RM

 

**Quirk:**

 

_Human Radio: Telepathic Relay_

 

Mental ability allows him to use more

brain power than the average human,

and therefore two-way communicate

thoughts amongst five other people.

  
  



	10. Character Profile: KIM SEOKJIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTAINED FROM THE OFFICIAL STUDENT RECORDS OF BANGTAN UNIVERSITY

**Character Profile**  

 

**Name:** Kim Seokjin

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Male

**Quirk:** None

**Class:** 5-H

**Department:** Hero Support Studies

 

**Quirk:**

 

N/A

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini update uwu


	11. Character Profile: MIN YOONGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTAINED FROM THE OFFICIAL STUDENT RECORDS OF BANGTAN UNIVERSITY

**Character Profile**

****

 

 

**Name:** Min Yoongi

**Age** : 18

**Gender:** Male

**Quirk:** Fire Manipulation

**Class:** 4-A

**Department:** Hero Course

**Hero name:** SUGA

 

**Quirk:**

 

_Bultaoreune: Fire Manipulation_

 

Mere presence excites the particles around him, an

ability he can amplify to set anything on fire...

given he has had enough sleep to produce such energy.


	12. Character Profile: JUNG HOSEOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTAINED FROM THE OFFICIAL STUDENT RECORDS OF BANGTAN UNIVERSITY

**Character Profile**  

 

**Name:** Jung Hoseok

**Age** : 17

**Gender:** Male

**Quirk:** Empathetic Manipulation

**Class:** 3-H

**Department:** Hero Support Studies

 

**Quirk:**

 

_Mood Maker: Empathetic Manipulation_

 

Can influence emotions of anyone he touches, if he

accepts the burden of the original emotion in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want to upload the maknae line's profiles next or wait a few chapters and then upload it. Eventually ill space out the profiles between each chapter :) tysm for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story so far, be sure to give it kudos and comment and subscribe! That’ll let me know to continue the story! Thank you!!


End file.
